


Obietnica

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will, a w zasadzie jeden, malutki, spoilery do 9x15, to chyba nawet nie spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prosi Deana o złożenie ważnej obietnicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obietnica

Sam wiedział, że w końcu będzie trzeba przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Popełnił błąd, nie robiąc tego wcześniej, ale był po prostu zbyt wściekły. Zobaczenie sytuacji Eda i Harry’ego uzmysłowiło mu, że nie może dłużej zwlekać.   
Znalazł Deana w jadalni, z butelką whisky pod ręką. Wiedział, że brat powrócił do picia, nie był ślepy. Tylko tak Dean był w stanie radzić sobie z bólem, nie znał innego sposobu.   
Usiadł obok niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dean nawet nie podniósł wzroku z nad gazety, którą czytał.   
\- Dean, musimy pogadać – zaczął. Starał się nie brzmieć tak, jakby miał zaraz przekazać bratu złe wieści. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji.   
\- O czym? – Dean spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.   
\- O tym, co zrobiłeś wtedy w szpitalu – odparł. – To się nie może powtórzyć.   
\- Wiem, już mi o tym mówiłeś.   
\- Nie chodzi tylko o wrobienie mnie w przyjęcie anioła. Masz już nigdy nie ratować mnie za wszelką cenę.   
Przez moment nic nie działo się na twarzy Deana, była pozbawiona emocji. Ale potem w jego oczach pojawiły się strach i zwątpienie.   
\- Co masz na myśli?   
\- Jeśli będę umierać i będę nieprzytomny, a tym samym nie będę mógł podjąć decyzji za siebie, masz mnie nie ratować. A już zwłaszcza, jeśli ma przez to cierpieć kto inny – wyjaśnił spokojnie Sam. – Mam dość, że z mojej winy cierpią ludzie. Ty, Cas, Kevin? Nie zniosę więcej. Dlatego proszę cię, jeśli twoja decyzja wpłynie na życie twoje albo kogoś nam bliskiego, nie podejmuj jej. Nie oddawaj znów swojej duszy, nie proś aniołów o pomoc. Pozwól mi umrzeć.   
Dean spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego Sam mu to mówi. To nie była oczywiście jego wina. To nie on sam mianował się jego opiekunem, tylko ktoś inny. Nikt nigdy się Deanem nie opiekował, to zawsze on musiał opiekować się innymi. To go wyniszczyło, dlatego teraz nie mógł znieść tego, że najbliższa mu osoba ma umrzeć. To byłoby dla niego porażką, której by nie przeżył.   
\- Nie mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć – odezwał się Dean. – Jesteś moim bratem.   
\- Właśnie, bratem. Nie jesteś moim ojcem, Dean. Wiem, że tata wmówił ci, że twoim sensem życia jest ratowanie mnie, ale to nie prawda. Nie mogę ci zabronić odepchnięcia mnie, gdy ktoś będzie do mnie mierzył z broni. Ja zrobiłbym to samo. Ale jeśli zdarzy się znowu to, co w przypadku prób i nie będzie żadnych szans, by mnie uratować, nie ratuj mnie. Nie niszcz sobie życia, nie chcę tego. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nie będziesz, jeśli nie przestaniesz stawiać mojego życia ponad własne.   
\- Tak działa rodzeństwo – zauważył Dean. Sam dostrzegł w jego oczach czające się łzy. – Chronimy się nawzajem.  
\- Chronimy, nie wskrzeszamy z martwych – poprawił go. – Wiem, że to będzie dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz kiedyś odpuścić. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, mogę sam o siebie zadbać i sam podejmować decyzję, nawet jeśli tą decyzją będzie śmierć. Proszę, pozwól mi na to. Bądźmy równi sobie, tylko tego pragnę.   
Dean rzadko płakał, ale teraz pozwolił łzom płynąć. Wpatrywał się przy tym w Sama z takim strachem, jakby ten miał zaraz zniknąć. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie myślał.   
\- Nie chcę być sam – wyznał łamiącym się głosem. – Nie chcę stracić jedynej rodziny, jaką posiadam.   
\- Nie stracisz – obiecał, czując że też zaczyna płakać. – Tak będzie lepiej, wierz mi. Nie popełniajmy obaj znowu tych samych błędów. Obiecaj mi. Obiecaj, że gdy będę umierający i nie znajdzie się sposób dostatecznie bezpieczny, by mnie uzdrowić, to tego nie rób. Pozwól mi umrzeć i sam żyj.   
Przez dłuższą chwilę Sam martwił się, że Dean nie złoży obietnicy, zwłaszcza gdy wstał od stołu. Ale Dean nie wyszedł tylko stał w miejscu ze spuszczoną głową. Sam dołączył do niego nieco niepewnie, bojąc się, że najmniejszy błąd spowoduje ucieczkę brata.   
\- Obiecuję – wyszeptał w końcu Dean.   
Sam uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy znów na siebie spojrzeli, a potem uścisnął mocno brata. Wiedział, że ten wciąż płacze w ciszy, usiłując pogodzić się z tym, że Sam prędzej czy później go opuści. Sam zamierzał się jednak upewnić, że Dean będzie miał jak najwięcej czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli. 

Dean dotrzymał swojej obietnicy. Po zabiciu Metatrona i odesłaniu aniołów do nieba, zajęli się Abaddon. Ze znamieniem Kaina i kawałkiem kości, stanęli z nią do konfrontacji. Wiedzieli, że nie będzie łatwo i nie pomylili się. Abaddon zabiła Sama, przeszywając jego klatkę piersiową na wylot. Sam nie miał żadnych szans i umarł od razu. Dean wpadł w furię, Abaddon cały czas żartowała z tej sytuacji i próbowała go rozłościć jeszcze bardziej. Moc znamienia pochłaniała Deana doszczętnie, teraz rozumiał jego konsekwencje.   
W pewnym momencie, Abaddon zaoferowała, że przywróci Sama do życia, pod warunkiem, że Dean dołączy do niej i razem stworzą nowych Rycerzy Piekieł.   
Dean rozważał tę propozycję przez sekundę lub dwie. Chciał Sama żywego, ale złożył obietnicę, której nie zamierzał łamać.   
W końcu zabił Abaddon i mógł uklęknąć przy ciele Sama. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie tak powinno się zakończyć. Dean czuł gorszy ból niż za pierwszym razem, kiedy Sam umarł. Tym razem nie mógł go przywrócić. Sam zasłużył na niebo, nie zamierzał mu go odbierać. Spotka tam rodziców, wszystkich przyjaciół, a przede wszystkim Jess. A Dean kiedyś do niego dołączy. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze nie czas. 

Dean wrzucił torbę ze sprzętem do bagażnika, który zamknął z impetem. Miał nowy samochód, nie mógł już jeździć w Impali, która stała pod płachtą w garażu bunkra. Może kiedyś znajdzie w sobie dość odwagi, by znowu jej użyć. Minęło póki co zbyt mało czasu od śmierci Sama. Zaledwie dwa miesiące temu spalił jego ciało.   
\- Jestem gotowy, idziesz?! – zawołał ze swojego miejsca przy samochodzie. To był Lincoln Continetal z 78 roku. Nawet w jego stylu, choć początkowo miał ochotę rozwalić samochód w drobny mak.   
\- Już idę!   
Do garażu wszedł Castiel, choć trudno byłoby go teraz rozpoznać w tłumie, bo nie nosił już swojego płaszcza. Zamiast tego chodził w dżinsach, koszulach i kurtkach. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy łowca, którym w zasadzie był. Poświęcił swoją łaskę, by anioły mogły wrócić do nieba.  
\- Strasznie się guzdrzesz – zauważył Dean, zajmując miejsce pasażera. Mimo wszystko, Lincoln nie był jego autem.  
\- Wybacz, Charlie mnie zatrzymała – wytłumaczył.   
Charlie została pierwszą Kobietą Pisma w historii. Zbierała informacje i dzieliła się nimi z innymi łowcami. Dean też czasami się tym zajmował, ale dużo bardziej wolał jeździć z Castielem na polowania. Czasami dołączał do nich Garth. Z jego wilkołaczym nosem szło im zazwyczaj szybciej.   
Castiel zajął miejsce za kierownicą i wyjechał z bunkra. Jechali do Kalifornii, gdzie w małym miasteczku prawdopodobnie grasował duch. Normalna praca.   
Życie bez Sama było ciężkie, ale nie tak bardzo, jak Dean się obawiał. Tęsknił za nim, czasami w nocy wciąż miał koszmary, ale poza tym, był szczęśliwy. Robił to, co lubił i miał u swojego boku przyjaciół, którzy go kochali. Nie był sam.   
Znudzony ciszą w samochodzie, Dean wyjął ze schowka kasetę i wsadził do radia. Cisza została przerwana przez utwór Back in Black. Dean uśmiechnął się i wystukując rytm perkusji, wyglądał przez okno na przemijające krajobrazy.   
Tymczasem na tylnym siedzeniu, Sam również się uśmiechał. Był duchem, nie mogli go więc zobaczyć. Ale on widział ich i cieszył się, że wszystko jest w porządku.   
Nie przestając się uśmiechać, powoli rozpłynął się w powietrzu wiedząc już na pewno, że Dean w końcu jest szczęśliwy.

**Author's Note:**

> Naprawdę bym chciała, by Dean i Sam przeprowadzili taką poważną rozmowę zamiast unikać jej jak ognia. Zwłaszcza Sam, który mógłby w końcu powiedzieć, co mu leży na sercu, a nie ciągle urywać w pół zdania. Przydałabym im się profesjonalna terapia.


End file.
